


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 109

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 109 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 109 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 109

DAENERYS  
My lord...My sun and stars...Drogo.

TRANSLATION  
 _Khal anni...Shekh ma shieraki...Drogo._

DROGO  
My horse...My...horse.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sajo anni. Sajo...anni._

HAGGO  
Blood of my blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Qoy qoyi._

DROGO  
No, I must ride.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos, anha'th dothrak._

QOTHO  
He fell from his horse. A khal who cannot ride is no khal.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me arthas hrazefoon mae. Khal fini laz vos dothrao, vos khal._

DAENERYS  
He's tired, that's all. He needs to rest.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me haqa, vos ale. Me zigeree mithrat._

DAENERYS  
We've ridden far enough today. We will camp here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kisha ray hezhah chek asshekh. Kisha avimithreraki jinne. camp here._

QOTHO  
This is no place to camp. A woman does not give us orders. Not even a Khaleesi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jinne vos gache vimithrerat. Chiori vos assoo kisha. Vos Khaleesi akka._

DAENERYS  
We will camp here. Tell them Khal Drogo commanded it. Qotho...

TRANSLATION  
 _Kisha avimithreraki jinne. Asti morea me Khal Drogo asso moon. Zhey Qotho..._

QOTHO  
You do not command me, Khaleesi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shafka vos assoo anna zhey Khaleesi._

DAENERYS  
Find Mirri Maaz Duur. Bring her to me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezi Mirri Maaz Duur. Fichi mae anhaan._

QOTHO  
The witch? I will bring you her head.

TRANSLATION  
 _Maegi? Anha afichak shafkea nharees._

DAENERYS  
Bring her to me unharmed or Khal Drogo will hear you defied me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fichi mae anhaan ozisa che Khal Drogo achara kifindirgi yer ziganeso anhaan._

DROGO  
Rides...By a yak...might trample...the black stork must...

TRANSLATION  
 _Doth...Dothrae...Ki ha...hammi...Ish nokitta...Qana'th..._

QOTHO  
You did this, witch.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer et jin zhey maegi._

DAENERYS  
Stop! I don't want her hurt!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nakhi! Anha vos zalok meme nem azzisa!_

QOTHO  
No? No? You don't want her hurt? Pray that we don't hurt you, too. You let this witch lay hands on our khal.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos? Vos? Hash shafka vos zali meme nem azzisa? Zali mekisha vos azzisaki shafka akka. Shafka azh jin maegaan frakhat khales kishi._

JORAH  
Rein in your tongue. She is still your Khaleesi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Javrathi lekh. Me zin Khaleesi shafki._

QOTHO  
Only while blood of my blood lives. When he dies, she is nothing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kash qoy qoyi thira disse. Affin me drivoe, me vosi._

DAENERYS  
I have never been nothing. I am the blood of the dragon.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha vosoon avvos. Anha qoy zhavvorsi._

QOTHO  
All the dragons are dead, Khaleesi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ei zhavvorsa drivi, zhey Khaleesi._

QOTHO  
This must not be. This must not be.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jini'th vos eo. Jini'th vos eo._

DAENERYS  
This will be.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jini vee._

QOTHO  
Witch.

TRANSLATION  
 _Maegi._

RAKHARO  
Nothing good will come of this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mra qothoon vosaan._

DAENERYS  
No. You can't.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos! Yer laz vos._

JORAH  
No further, horselord.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos alle, zhey vezhak._


End file.
